


Memories

by First Mistress (kristi_cagle)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen, Legendland, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristi_cagle/pseuds/First%20Mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreamwork and a lot of various prompts went into this.  *chuckles*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Part One  
  
In the Old World, the Prelate of the Sisters of the Light ran to the side of their prophetess, holding her as she screamed out words that wouldn't make sense for a long time.  It didn't matter.  They knew prophecy when they heard it; the Prelate scrambled to write what she could understand in the prophetess' book of prophecy and prayed it wouldn't ever fall in the wrong hands.  This had to do with the Seeker, Rahl, Confessors, and Mord'Sith.  Lives were at stake.  She knew she had to find Zedd.  
  
In D'Hara, a young girl was taken, along with her family, from her home into the terrifying belly of the Mord'Sith temple with nothing but her doll, before they took even that away from her; along with her family, and the dreams of a happy life.  Never again would she play with her friends, chasing butterflies through the fields behind their town, or make flower crowns and pretend to be princesses of a faraway land where there wasn't the threat of men in terrifying helmets, wearing black and red.  
  
In the Midlands, a witch woman stood in front of a fire, whispering dark words---words of power, words forbidden to be uttered unless there was a dire need, as she tossed a handful of herbs into the flame, and smiled darkly to herself as a creature seemingly made of smoke, rose from the ashes, as the fire promptly went out.  "Hello, my friend," she murmured to the air creature gliding before her, before she pulled her cape more tightly around her shoulders.  "You and I will have much fun together."  
  
In the Westlands, a healthy woman, for no reason apparent to those around her, fell ill, and within a matter of days, died.  This had a profound impact on two small boys, brothers, whom now only had their father to look after them.  The younger brother, Richard, tried with all his might to lock the memory of his mother in his mind, her blue dress draped neatly across her lap as she read stories to him.  It was the same gown they buried her in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Part Two  
  
  
Kahlan woke with a start and a gasp, bolting upright, to look around the campsite.  Zedd was fiddling with the fire, poking it as a bear would poke at a bee hive for honey, hoping that there'd be a different pay-off than the hundred other times of being stung.  She watched him, owlishly, and shifted to get comfortable again.    
  
"Now that you're awake," Zedd drawled, having caught a glimpse of her open eyes and sudden movement.  "I thought you and I could have a little chat.  Get on the same page, so to speak, about what's to be done about Richard's feelings for you, and the feelings you return for him."  
  
She groaned softly; it was too early and she was too tired to discuss anything so ridiculous as feelings were, at the moment.  She knew that there wasn't any hope for a life with Richard; for the family, marriage, anything of that nature, simply because she loved him too much to break him of everything that made him Richard.  "There will be nothing between Richard and myself.  Ever.  We may love each other, but it would be impossible."  Kahlan paused for a moment, and turned to look at where Richard had slept the night before.  "Where is he?"  
  
"He went into town for a few things.  He'll be alright," Zedd said, raising his hand as she started to bolt upright.  "He just went to buy some bread, and a jar of honey for our breakfast."  
  
She relaxed slightly, and huffed.  "Zedd, if I am not to know of love myself, tell me of your own?"  
  
"Well, my dear, that would take some time," he said, trying to mask the haunted expression that was in his eyes.  "And would deal mostly in the false love that a witch woman holds in her bewitching heart."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Richard wandered through the village, enjoying the peace, and general hustle and bustle moving around him.  He wasn't used to being without the reassuring presence of Zedd and Kahlan, but it was nice to walk unassuming through the land.  As long as he kept the sword sheathed, and no one caused any trouble, there was no call to interrupt their quiet lives and be out as the Seeker.  He could simply be Richard for a while, even while his mind turned over problems that he had to deal with as the Seeker more than the problems he had to deal with with Kahlan as Richard.  
  
He walked into a shop to buy the few provisions that they'd use in their travels, like the jar of honey and bread Zedd had asked for.  Game could be scrounged, but he liked having a few things in his pack just in case of emergency, and with the tiny bit of money they'd taken off a quad of D'Haran soldiers, perhaps it was time for a slight splurge.  Zedd liked any kind of food splurge, and Kahlan had a secret fondness for sweets, even if she'd never own up to that accusation.  He'd watched her enough to know.  He wanted to find some sweet cakes to bring with him, and surprise them both.  
  
He wandered around the shop, and looked up.  The woman behind the counter was the spitting image of the mother who raised him, down to his favorite blue dress.  He jumped, and dropped the jar in his hand, not registering as it smashed, the sticky contents on the toe of his boot.  She smiled at him, before coming round.  "I'm sorry I startled you," she said, in his mother's voice.  "I'll clean that up for you."    
  
He backed away from her, eyes wide, shoe squelching in the honey, unable to speak, jaw slack, as his hands knocked the sweet cakes to the floor..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Denna lounged in her private bathtub, soaking the cares of the day away.  It had been another exhausting day; she knew she wasn't the most physically brutal Mord'Sith.  She inflicted pain; copious amounts when necessary, but it was more about learning about people to her than hurting them.  She liked the 'clinical' aspect of her work; climbing into the minds of her pets and trainees until she understood them better than anyone had or ever would again.  And they loved her for it---worshiped her for it.  That was the disgusting thing about her work.  She harbored no love for the Mother Confessor, but understood not enjoying the feeling of adoration that came with a broken spirit.  
  
The latest from Lord Rahl was a message that mentioned a book of prophecy that had been rumored to be traveling in the hands of a Sister of the Light.  It was heading for the Wizard, she knew, but how to find it...except by tracking the Wizard, and the Seeker?  She hadn't wanted to cross paths with him again; not since he'd escaped her.  The feelings she'd felt while he was with her didn't fit into any of her usual categories for her pets.  He was...so much more and less at the same time.  He was her equal in a way, and she knew without a doubt, there was a piece of her in him, as much as there was a piece of him in her.  It was a disconcerting thought; one she kept far away from her mind while around Lord Rahl.  If he ever knew how Ric---the Seeker had affected her while he was in her "care", he'd never trust her, and most likely, kill her.  After a long, and terrible punishment.  
  
She had been granted an important task.  One that would take a delicacy only she had.  No other Mord'Sith had the ability to manipulate from the background.  Too many took the straightforward approach as the only option.  This would take sideways thinking; something that she shared with Lord Rahl.  He was smart to have trained her himself.  But not so smart to entirely trust her.  
  
A soft knock at the door brought Denna much more upright in her bathtub.  "Enter," she said, annoyed at the interruption to her meditation and relaxation.  
  
It was Mistress Constance whom entered.  One of the few Mord'Sith that would dare after Denna had word from Lord Rahl.  "There has been a delivery at the front gate for you.  There was just a note with your name on it, attached."  
  
"What is it?" Denna asked, impatiently, before Constance raised the small bundle in her hands.  A wooden doll with a old, dry flower crown.  Denna's face betrayed nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shota peered into the water, watching the effects of her spellwork in action.  She was glad that the time had come, and she was able to put the magic, the creature, she'd summoned to her to action.  It had left her exhausted, and drained, but it was worth it.  It was complicated magic she was performing, so, just watching how things were going was almost a relaxation.  She glanced at the Sister of the Light running through the woods and smiled to herself.  It wouldn't be too long now.  
  
She set the large shell down, and walked barefoot to her bed, and settled comfortably, her cape draped over her as a blanket.  The creature would be the key to all.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Part Three  
  
  
Richard was out of breath, still wide eyed and afraid.  Mary, his mother---the one that had raised him, had died, years before.  And yet...she was in that village.  It was impossible.  He sat down, heavily on a log.  
  
"Richard, what's the matter?" Kahlan asked, looking concerned, as she moved to him, resting her hand on his trembling arm.  "What happened?"  
  
Zedd came out from the woods.  "Were they out of honey?"  
  
Richard's eyes slid to Kahlan for a moment before up to Zedd.  "My mother---Mary Cypher...she's in that village, tending a shop," he said, even his voice quivered with his words.  He leaned into Kahlan, as she wrapped her arms around him; he was confused, and needed her comfort.    
  
"I'm sure it just looked like her," she soothed, eyes worried as she raised them to Zedd.  
  
Richard shook his head, and sat up straighter.  "She even was wearing the blue dress they buried her in."  
  
"We'll go and see, and figure this out together," Kahlan answered, still trying to sooth him, as her fingers slid through his hair.  
  
He tensed a little, and looked up.  "Someone's coming."  
  
There was rustling in the underbrush as a woman approached them, stumbling through the woods, in a torn red dress.  She panted, and looked ill as she stumbled into their camp.  "At last," she said, breathlessly.  "The Wizard."    
  
Kahlan looked shocked.  "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Sister Marie," she answered as she dug into a small leather pouch and pulled out a book, offering it to Zedd.  "I was sent to deliver this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Denna tracked them, waiting for a good time to get the book she needed.  It had to be timed perfectly, and she was more than a little distracted by the doll in her pack.  She hadn't been able to dispose of it since Constance had said it'd been left for her.  She mulled it over in her mind; it was her doll, or at least the most clever copy of a doll taken, and most likely burned, when she was a small child.  How had it ended up at the temple?  Her doll had been carved for her by her father.  Who would have taken the time to copy it?  Why would it have been copied?    
  
The most important question was: why now?  So many years had passed since her trials.  Why bring it up?  She'd almost forgotten her life before being Mord'Sith, but this brought it flooding to her.  
  
The memories burned.  It hurt to think about and confused her.  It made otherwise peaceful sleep impossible.  All she could dream of was the little girls, and the rats biting, and fear.  
  
She tried to focus, to push the thoughts out of her mind.  They were of no use to her now.  The important thing was the mission, and it was getting closer to being solved neatly for her.  Her scouts and spies indicated that it would simply be easier to wait, another day or two until the Sister of the Light was gone.  She had no desire to get into a fight with a dacra; especially when she wasn't at her best.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zedd was distracted as they walked into town to investigate.  He'd read the book twice, and was trying to mull things over as they walked into town, heads ducked in the middle of a summer rain storm.  They had decided to wait to find out why Richard's "mother" was in town until after they'd gleaned as much information as they could from the Sister of the Light, and got her into good enough health to travel back to the Old World.  It'd taken mostly food and rest, but they had to stay together.  There was no way of knowing what was happening in the town.  
  
Richard approached the village with dread.  The past was the past, in his heart, and dragging it back up, by seeing his mother again, did nothing but hurt him.  He needed his parents to be at peace, in his heart, not dragged back to life like this.  He pointed out the shop, and looked at Kahlan.  "This is the place.  She was the shop keeper."  
  
"We'll look and see what's going on," she said softly, voice full of sympathy, as she took his hand and walked with him into the shop.  They looked around, for the shop keeper.  
  
A man walked behind the counter and smiled.  His black beard covered his neck.  "Hello, folks!  What can I find for you today?"  
  
"There was a woman in here, the other day," Richard spoke.  "I think I must have scared her.  I wasn't myself."  
  
The man chuckled.  "That was my wife, Susan," he said.  "And I think she thinks she scared you."  He turned and ducked his head into the back room.  "Susan, come out here, please?"  
  
A woman with red hair and dark eyes walked into the room.  She looked nothing like Mary Cypher, and it astonished Richard.  "That's...not the woman I saw," he said quietly to Kahlan.

She looked over at him, and frowned.  "Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sorry I gave you such a fright, dear," Susan said, smiling warmly.  
  
"It's...alright ma'am," Richard said.  "I'll pay for what I broke."  
  
The shopkeeper shook his head.  "There isn't anything to pay for.  It's alright."  
  
Kahlan smiled, and started to pick a few things up from around the shop to purchase for their supplies.  "Thank you."  
  
Everyone looked up as they heard screams coming from outside.  The village was under attack.  
  
Denna had found her time to strike.  Her Dragon Corps guards were well trained, and looked well suited to the task of slaughter, down to the light glinting off their deadly helmets.  It was a beautiful day.  A beautiful day for a win for her.  The look on the Wizard's face was priceless.  He looked terrified, as she moved toward him, letting him get distracted by soldiers, as she took the book, applying a liberal bit of pressure with her Agiel, mostly because she enjoyed the sound of him crying out in pain.  She looked for the Seeker and his Mother Confessor.  
  
They ran out of the store, and started to fight.  The chaos was deafening; it made Denna smile as she walked away, letting the others deal with the mess she created.  She had what she came for, and now needed to head to Darken Rahl.  The nearest Temple was a day's walk, but she knew a shortcut, and she didn't worry too much about the trio of "heroes", mostly because she'd managed to slip away without their notice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part Four  
  
Denna arrived at the Temple in record time, pleased with herself.  She had such a prize for Lord Rahl that he would be so pleased.  She relaxed in the temple, safe in the knowledge that her latest trophy would please him to no end.  And it pleased her to toss the doll into the fire in her private room.  
  
She had written in the journey book that she would be setting out for the People's Palace as soon as the heat broke.  It was the hottest day of the year, and impossible for any travel.  It was too hot even for the horses to move.  He had little patience, but understood.  He gave her two days to begin her journey, or be punished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Richard, Zedd, and Kahlan panted, confused, and tired as they tried to locate the book, and Denna.  It was hopeless.  No one even saw which way she'd been heading.  And it didn't matter; they knew what they needed to out of the book, thanks to Zedd having read it before.  Even after the rain broke, there was nothing to do, but move forward.  Another face-off with Denna---well, it was bound to happen again.  
  
And Kahlan swore there'd be no mercy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Shota chuckled as she set her shell down, glancing up at the dark spot in the snowy night that was the moon.  The mid-winter eclipse, used in the right way, was a powerful thing, influencing the dreams of others, making them live through fantasies that weren't true.  She enjoyed toying with them all; it gave her a sense of pleasure and distracted her from the boredom of her long years nearly or completely alone.  
  
The smoke creature moved to her, holding the true book of prophecy, picked up from the ground after it'd killed the Sister of the Light.  The false dreams had distracted the Seeker, the Mother Confessor, the Wizard, and even the Mord'Sith with the false book. Now she would glean the information held in the book, and solve the problem herself.  
  
Self-satisfaction settled on her features as she lounged against a boulder and began to read...

  



End file.
